deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naughty Bear VS Monokuma
Description: Battle of the bad bears! Will Naughty Bear punish the unbearable Monokuma, or will Monokuma claw his way to victory against Naughty Bear? Progress: (Finished! 100% Satisfaction!) Intro: Music: (Freddy Fazbear Theme) Wiz: Bears; a common enemy in the world of fiction. Boomstick: Whenever they be just patrolling the woods and killing all they see, ganging up against the protagonist with Nazi references, or just scaring the shit out you as a animatronic at a pizza joint, the only good bear I can think of is Banjo with his feathered friend, Kazooie. Wiz: Bar none, the worst out of the worst of these bears are none other the revenge seeker, Naughty Bear... Boomstick: And the mastermind of despair's persona, Monokuma! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skill, to find out who will win...A DEATH BATTLE! Naughty Bear: Music: (Naughty Bear Title) Wiz: The Island of Perfection; a land where all stuffed bears roam happily and freely. Boomstick: Basically, this is the Care Bear's cloud kingdom only on Earth and prone to brutal killings! Wiz: While these bears are able to die, they really don't have to worry about that due to the fact that they all befriended each other and are all on good terms with each other. Boomstick: All of them, except one. And since you can read the title like you can this text, than you know who this bear is! Wiz: A bear rejected by society and formed by desire for both friendship and karma, we have one bear who desires to kill all he sees in deserving of karma. Step forward, Naughty Bear. Music: (Panic In Paradise's Title) Wiz: Naughty's past is a bit mysterious in all honestly. All we do know about him is that he was a bad bear that tried to be good once, but since the other bears decided to just make fun of him, he decided to go on a massacre in retaliation. Boomstick: However, some secret cutscene dream shit may imply that he was originally a unibear who got his horn sawed off by another bear called Daddles, thus giving him a distrust in the bears. Wiz: Eventually, he decided to try and befriend the bears by giving Daddles a birthday gift, but when that failed and the other bears laughed at him, he finally lost it and started killing everything he can. Boomstick: To help his little revenge quest come out into fruition, he has a British fucker in his head egging him on amusingly enough, as well as some powerful tools at his disposal! Wiz: All the weapons Naughty Bear uses all basically follow a pattern; if he can pick it up, Naughty can use it. This includes bats, spades, axes, bear traps, guns of all sorts, his own fists, bazookas, gloves to increase his punching power, swords, land mines, plant traps, and something called "The Thrashing Trio". Boomstick: These 3 weapons of mass destruction include a chainsaw, dishing out a whooping 400 damage per slice, the quantum fists, with each punch racking up 433 points, and finally, Death's very own fucking scythe, raking in 500 hit points! Wiz: Naughty is seen to be a master of close range to range combat, but would use ranged weapons if needed. If he is by himself, he can still rely on his own bear fists and reaction skills to seize the day. Boomstick: Believing the cutscenes before a special mission in the original game, Naughty Bear is a incredibly fast runner, being able to deck out two guys in a circle before they knew what hit them, dodge with ease attacks that come from ninjas, sneak around even the craftiest soldiers, and can even drive aliens insane to the point of suicide! Fucking brutal! Wiz: It definitely is. Naughty is capable of not only killing any bear that he comes across on, but also making them kill themselves as well with his "boo" of scare. Boomstick: Oh come on! It isn't that ba-''' *The "Mega Boo!" from Panic In Paradise plays* '''Boomstick: DAMN IT! Gotta change my pants. Wiz: TMI, Boomstick. Anyway, Naughty can scare his foes, pick them up and toss them, or even just run around and confuse them, being nigh impossible to find in a forest area. Boomstick: The forest is also the best place where his stamina is infinite, being able to run around in there for as long as he wants, or even just pick them up and leave them up for as long as he wants, or till he decides to just throw them onto a bamboo shoot or strangle them hard enough till they explode, regardless if they are a robot or not. Wiz: Speaking of which, Naughty is a crafty killer, being able to kill with a cooler, a grill, a car without driving it and even a boat next to a dock. The world is his oyster for killing. He has killed elite soldiers, aliens, a bear version of Count Dracula, and even the bear version of the X-men. Boomstick: And if something is too hard for him? Go home and get changed into a costume! Naughty's wardrobe has a unique ability to up and help his stats of health, attack, speed and defense. But even than, by himself, Naughty can take about 3 blows with a fucking laser gun till he gives in! How much stuffing does that bear have?!? Wiz: Still not enough. While Naughty is incredibly mischievous and dastardly, he is still a normal teddy bear, and can only take so much before collapsing. Gun shots are a very quick way to get rid of him as well. He can also run out of stamina if he constantly keeps running and holding people up. He can also fall pray to his own traps if he isn't careful enough. Boomstick: Though his outfit does increases his chances of survival, and even without his costumes, his vast arsenal of weaponry and attacks can ensure that his opponents can't do much. He may not be able to take a whole lot, but his foes usually sure can! But if his health's low, getting it up again is a piece of cake, literally! Through all of this, Naughty has always held on and bested them, whenever it was using their weapons against them, or being crafty enough to evade detection! Wiz: He may be a teddy bear with the durability of one, but he is still a powerful teddy bear; perhaps the most powerful of Perfection Island. Boomstick: He's one bear you rather have stay away from your picnic than Yogi Bear! Narrator: Are you going to be alright, Naughty? (Naughty slowly turns around, pulling out a bazooka that's pointed at a cabin) Narrator: I suppose you will be... (Naughty nods before shooting the cabin up) Brief Recap: Name: '''Naughty Bear '''Age: '''Unknown '''Height: '''According to a old picture, 6 feet. '''Weight: '''Unknown, but less than 18 pounds if a 6.5 ft teddy bear is to be believed. '''Abilities: Quick and nimble Tough fighter Can drive others to suicide Can use anything as a weapon Feats: Killed countless other bears with ease. Won against the law, the army, aliens, pirates , undead gods and a bear version of Dracula. Discovered Bearcattacos and gained powerful weaponry from them. Easily steals armor by killing those that wear it. Weaknesses: Falls easily against ranged attacks. Needs to be up and close for attacks to work. Traps can backfire on him as well. Weak without armor. Monokuma: Music: (Beautiful Days) Wiz: Hope's Peak Academy; a school made where only the best of the best can get in. Boomstick: You gotta be a ultimate like us to get in there! We're the ultimate commentators! Wiz: Actually, I think we are currently in a legal battle against Kreese and Buckshot from Shock TV about that... Boomstick: You get the point! Basically, this is the cream of the crop, and what better way to show how awesome of a school you are than have a animatronic mascot?!? Beat THAT, other high-schools! Wiz: However, the Ultimate Fashionista, aka, Ultimate Despair, AKA, Junko Enoshima, heard about him and with some of her goons, she transformed the once loveable mascot into a machine of despair... Boomstick: And let me tell you, Monokuma's update was QUITE the improvement! Music: (Mister Monokuma's Lesson) Wiz: Monokuma comes in many various forms, but for this battle, we are just sticking with his original form, the school headmaster avatar form. Boomstick: Monokuma is Junko Enoshima's bear bot from hell...or a industry line; either or really! There's not much of a difference! Wiz: Monokuma is the headmaster of the now in ruins Hope's Peak, acting as its principal for all of Junko's mind wiped students forced to kill each other. Boomstick: His days as school ruler are very strict, cruel, bone-chilling and overall, HILARIOUS! Wiz: Monokuma ruled the school through mind warfare, driving the students into despair through insane thoughts and motives for killing. He was no Junko despite being controlled by her, but he was close. Boomstick: He has gatling guns, regular guns, electric chairs, and the like around his school to keep others in line. But however, his most deadly arsenal is his execution machines! These bad boys include speedy baseball machines, rides to hell with motorcycles, firetruck, helicopters, tanks, crushing people with wrecking balls and walls, and more to kill poor fuckers! Wiz: However, this is just limited to the confines of Hope's Peak, and moving such constructions to battle will be a pain to do. He also has a AI version of himself for computers, letting him grow in size, transform into a giant Junko and more. But however, as these are part of the simulation, they don't count, nor does his supposedly infinite number of copies, as only one will be face to face against Naughty. Boomstick: Excuse me, but are you trying to rig the fight in your favor or something?!? Wiz: Not quite, as Monokuma is no slouch with combat. He is a extremely fast and nibble fighter, being able to keep up with the Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Oogami, and evade Akane Oowari's attacks, even nearly killing her. His constant energy for despair also contributes to his high stamina. His fighting also lets him keep up and take control over Usami, who was than transformed into Monomi before being killed off late game. Boomstick: However, his greatest attack is summoning the Spears of Gungnir! These bad boys easily pierce through human flesh and are more or less fatal is you get stabbed with all of them! He used these to stab Junko's sister and Nagito to death...or comatose on the latter part. What is the official record, Spike-Chun? Can we get that please? I want to know if Ibuki survives, damn it! Wiz: MOOOOOO-VING ON, Monokuma is at his most threatening when he is in the school proximity or a simulation. Otherwise, he won't give up without a fight, but will be more easily beaten. Boomstick: Easily beaten? A human with 2 pairs of scissors can slice through him! He can be handy with a gun or a bit of armor, but as himself, he's pathetic! He even has a spot on his body where his power source and self destruct mechanism (because all villain robots have on these days), where if you hit it in one swoop, he's dead! Fucking weak! Wiz: He works best in packs, as it lets him use his self-destruct ability to hopefully harm the foe while another bear goes in for the kill. Alone and away from Hope's Peak, he's more vulnerable than ever before. Boomstick: Even than, with has flaws, this bear can still deal a beating! Your best bet is to just get the fuck out of there if you see him! Wiz: Overall, Monokuma may be handicapped, but he's still one bear you probably won't be able to bear. Boomstick: Offer honey and money and pray he spares you! Monokuma: Winnie the Pooh ain't got shit on me! Brief Recap: Name: Monokuma Age: Robotic. No Age. Height: 2 feet and 6 inches Weight: Unknown, but on the heavy side as he is a robot. Abilities: Execution machines Drive people to kill each other Fast reflexes Nigh Infinite copies Feats: Kept up with Sakura Oogami and Akane Oowari Took over Usami's class by force Constantly executes students Intelligence helped plunge the world into despair Weaknesses: Copies aren't available for a one on one fight Not at full power if out of Hope's Peak's Range. Has a one hit KO spot Weaker without a weapon of some kind Intermission: Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set; time to end this debate, once and for all... Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Naughty Bear Monokuma Who do you think will win? Naughty Bear Monokuma Pre-Fight: Place: Perfection Island Date: January 31, 2015 Music: (Episode 3 - Peace) (Italics mean that the Narrator of Naughty Bear is speaking them) Here we are, once again back on the island of perfection, on a rather nice and calm day. But where, oh where, could that Naughty Bear be? The answer lied within the center of the island, where the 3 main hubs of the island, the disco area, the factory and tea room area and the cabin area are all connected, with one little hut with a brown, stitched bear, wearing a chef's hat, trying to cook something in a oven. Oh! There he is! Hello Naughty Bear! Naughty Bear perks his ears up, making him turn around and wave to the fourth wall. My word, Naughty Bear; are you trying to cook something? Naughty Bear happily nods, gesturing to the cake in the oven. A cake! How exciting and delicious! Cake is your favorite thing in the whole while world, isn't in?!? Naughty Bear eagerly nods his head, bouncing up and down a bit. But wait a minute; I thought you didn't own a oven... Naughty paused, thinking with his paw on chin for a bit. Meanwhile, at Nibble's house, he was scratching his head in wonder and shock as to whoever could of stole his oven, and not even bother to undo the pipes and wiring that are now broken in his wall. Oh Naughty! What a clever bear you are! *DING!* Well, sounds like it's done, Naughty! And oh boy, does it smell good! Naughty happily licks his lips, opening the oven door, smelling the delicious cake... *CRASH!* *Music Stops* The shock the noise made caused Naughty to turn towards it, thankfully sparing his cake. Oh my, Naughty! What could that noise be?!? Naughty turned and saw something odd... A hole in his shack, caused by a cannon ball that is now on his floor. Uh-oh! A cannonball! Is the island being invaded or something, Naughty? Naughty went right under the hole to see if any other cannon balls were coming, and sure enough, they were, making Naughty run out of his hut on time, before the cannonballs demolished his home, reducing it to smoke and rubble, putting a look of distress on his face. Oh no Naughty! Not only is the cake most likely smashed, but so is your home! You spent so much time on that! I say we go meet these invaders and give them what for! Naughty nods, getting up and heading to the Cabin area, where over the horizon, he sees a ship with 5 humans on it, one in a wheelchair that was carrying a black and white teddy bear. They were being joyously greeting by the other bears, believing that the cannons on their ship took out Naughty. Oh my, Naughty! Do you know who they are? Those are humans; I never seen one till today Naughty looked out in awe, seeing them stop their vessel right at the bay, as the other bears, who saw it take out Naughty's hut from afar. Hmm; the other bears seem to like them already, if only because they took out your home! The bears probably think that these guys killed you as well among the wreck! Naughty's fists curled up, eyes narrowing down on them, getting more and more angry as the green haired child was wheeled out by a orange hair kid up onto a stage platform. Suddenly, something surprising happened... Music: (Mister Monokuma's Lesson) The teddy bear from the leader's lap jumped up, holding with him what appears to be a billboard of some sorts. Goodness gracious, Naughty! That bear is alive! What could this group possibly want? "Heya, howdy fellow bears! I'm Monokuma, your new leader!" the white and black beared explained in a rather chipper tone. The other bears, slowly grew curious as to what this bear meant, and only grew even more shocked as he opened the billboard up on the podium. "This island is now under despair law and will be made into a despairful place, as our glorious leader, Junko Enoshima prophesied, as Monaca Towa is her messenger!" the wheel-chair bound girl praised, as the bears slowly yet surely looked around in confusion... Before laughing loudly at them, pointing and gesturing. Well, that's a sign of relief; they aren't COMPLETE idiots... Naughty nodded in agreement, smiling as the bears annoyed the duo. "Eh?!? You think this is a joke?!? Well, how about this?" Monokuma started, before making the ground tremble, shocking the bears into silence. Oh my Naughty! What does this dastardly villain have up his sleeves?!? "HELP! TO ME, GODLY SPEAR GUNGNIR!" Monokuma roared. And before anyone could of figured it out, the green bear up front, Daddles, was stabbed by multiple pink spears, instantly killing him, and causing a riot to break out among the bears, even startling the other 4 stage members. Oh no, Naughty! It looks like that not only has this vile bear called Monokuma and girl called Monaca Towa want to spread despair across the world; it looks like they are gonna go after everything till they succeed, and even from what it appears to be, forcing other humans to work for them! Well, I say if it's despair they want, than we should help them them out and punish them before they can take out any more of the islanders. Naughty, previously looking onto the scene in shock and awe, eyes bulged open wide and mouth dropped down, turned to the fourth wall Narrator and nodded, before preparing his voice for a signature roar. "BOOOO!" Music: (Level 1 - Moderate) Upon hearing the mega boo, the bears froze in horror, and even the stage members were stunned by it, staggering around for a bit. "Eigh! W-what was that noise?!?" Monaca asked frantically, as Monokuma focused and looked at the smoke his cannonballs made, "Eh, probably just a angry bear's home we blew up with those cannonballs for despair reaso-" Monokuma started to reason, before a raising scream on concern was raised through the crowd. "AGH!" "NAUGHTY!" "NO!" Cries like these popped up, making the bears scramble around in fear and anxiousness, eventually, even running off to clear the area, leaving behind a mess in their wake. "H-hold it! What the hell is going on here?!? Only I can cause this despair!" Monokuma demanded to know, jumping off the stage to walk around the raising smoke from the trampling of the bears and the slowly decreasing yells... Only to accidentally walk into Naughty, who was now out in the open, glaring down the tinier bear. "Oh, beat it! I'm trying to find the real threat here!" he dismissed quickly, trying to get past him to no avail. Naughty pounded his fists, grunting in anger. "What's this? Goliath wants to beat poor old David up?" Monokuma mockingly asked, extending his claws, his red eye glowing brightly. Music: (Mister Monokuma's Tutoring) "Well look out Goliath, because I have more slingshots in me than you can count...even though it's probably 4 you can count up to, UPUPUPUPU!" Monokuma cackled, arm ready to punch the bigger bear. TRIUMPH OR DIE...FIGHT!: Monokuma threw a upper-cut, but Naughty easily side-stepped it, before kicking the Monokuma's body back, launching it into the air for a bit before it slid to a stop on the ground. "Oh! He's a fighter alright!" Monokuma laughed off, before dashing back at Naughty, thinking where he will go to next. As he saw the monochrome bear barreling down to him, Naughty rolled to the right in hopes of dodging him. "Nice try, ursine bear!" Monokuma cackled, before sending a punch at his predicted position for Naughty, before following up with a rapid series of punches, each one hitting Naughty's gut before another upper-cut punch was dealt out, hitting Naughty in the groin area, as well as pushing him up into the air before sailing back down into the ground. A inaudible groan of pain was heard from Naughty, as he got up, staring daggers at the smaller bear, who was now preparing something... "Violence against your new and future leader is punishable by death!" Monokuma declared, before raising his hands in some sort of ritual ways. Look out Naughty! He may be trying to summon those spears again! Try cutting off his spell by shutting him up! Understanding the possibility of it, Naughty quickly ran towards the Monokuma, ready to engage it again. "HELP! TO ME, GODLY SPEA-" Monokuma tried to chant, before Naughty barreled into him, collapsing on top of the small bot. "A-ACK! GODLY SPEAR GUNG-" Monokuma repeated, before Naughty grabbed him the throat, squeezing him as tight as he could. "Ergh...It's no use trying to one hit KO this bear-stard! He's gonna be to close for me to kill him without possibly killing me as well, unless I was underneath him perfectly! If I was at Hope's Peak, I could just blow up and send WAVES of bears out to kill him..." Monokuma pondered, feeling his consciousness slowly slipping away. He flashed his claws off before slashing at Naughty's arms, making him flinch in pain, dropping Monokuma, who used this time to gain some distance between him and Naughty, hoping to find a weapon, crossing the bridge to the Disco area of the island. Well Naughty, he's on the run now! But you better find him, and quick! Any weapon you normally use, he can use as well... Naughty pondered on what to do, before remembering something. Before he came back from his revenge spree from the other bear's vacation, he brought home some weapons from there that he could use. Plus, he also has some costume pieces and traps he could set up... Eyeing the door to his (now ruined) hut, Naughty ran back to there, opening the door silently before slipping through it as quietly, making sure to not make much noise, none if possible... Music: (Episode 4 - Moderate) Monokuma was now in the Disco area, looking around for anything he can use. "Let's see...crowbar, baseball bat, golf club..." Monokuma mentally noted, looking around, seeing the bears still in hiding, in fear of Monokuma. "Oh boy, if I could, these bears would be KILLED by now...But first, that bastard bear in brown..." Monokuma reasoned, stepping into the disco room, noticing the brightly flashing floor, eyeing to see if anything could be in on it. Finally in the corner of the room... "Oh boy, is that what I think it is?!?" the psychotic bear happily spoke, rushing over to pick up a sci-fi gun, before eyeing a bear down, shooting them in between the eyes, knocking him down. "OH BABY! A laser gun! Buddy, you and me are gonna have so many good times ahead in our future!" Monokuma declared, laughing manically out of the club, before seeing a odd sight. Music: (Episode 8 - Beginning) It was a bear in a red Spandex suit, with blue fur and a golden helmet, with gloves that were robotic like, looking around before seeing Monokuma with his laser gun, acting a bit surprised. "Eh?!? Is this guy some hero of the sorts?!? Maybe I can trick him and kill him when his back is turned..." Monokuma pondered, before shrugging and walking up to him. "H-hello! There was this big, stupid, brown bear walking around him, killing all he saw! I, the heroic and noble Monokuma, had to fend him off with just this gun! Can you be so gracious to help me an-" *Music Stops* BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Monokuma actually jumped a bit, shocked as he recognized the family roar. "Oh...It's yo-" Music: (Episode 5 - Intense) He got silenced by a upper-cut, launching Monokuma into the air, falling down onto the disco floor with a thud. "H-holy hell...Did you take like steroids for teddy bears or something, AND skin a guy?!?" Monokuma pondered aloud, before barely dodging a punch from Naughty's Quantum Gloves, having them shatter a disco floor tile. Monokuma countered with a shot from his laser gun, which hit the X Bear costume wearer Naughty's back, pushing him forward and straight into the disco table's DJ booth's record player, the sharp part of it hitting his head. While in pain, Naughty grunted and got up, before eyeing down Monokuma. "UPUPUPUPU! There's plenty more where that came from, you shit colored teddy!" Monokuma declared, laughing as he shot again, but this time, Naughty dodged it, back-stepping away from him and into safety. "Come back here, coward! It's time this gets finished, once and for all!" Monokuma declared, rushing after him, before seeing him enter one of the many forests that the island have. "Gotcha..." Monokuma thought, entering with caution, trying to find Naughty. Music: (Episode 5 - Peace) Monokuma was closing in on him, no doubt. He saw that Naughty foolishly left his X-Bear costume lying around. It was only a matter of time now till he closed in on him. "Boo..." Monokuma smirked wider, laser gun turning into the direction of the sound, and shooting wildly. He heard some rustling in the grass in response, figuring that it was Naughty running around in panic, trying to stay alive. BEEP! A loud sound went off, as if it was something set to explode. Monokuma saw a land mine around here earlier; perhaps that was what he stepped on... "UPUPUPUPU! You stepped on your own land-mine, how pathetic! Allow me to finish you o-" SNAP! Monokuma eyes widen, feeling his leg trapped on something. "YEOW! What the hell?!? Is this a bear trap actually working for once?!?" Monokuma asked in a panic, looking down to see that, in fact, he was stuck in a bear trap. "Urgh, the irony..." he lamented, placing his free foot down somewhere else. BEEP! Now this just made Monokuma even more freaked out, seeing his other foot rest on a land-mine. "Oh, for crying out lo-" he started to curse, before hearing a now all to familiar sound to him. "BOOOOOOOO!" Naughty screamed, shocking Monokuma even more. "O-oh come on! You gotta be fucking with me! You got out of your trap?!?" He complained, before feeling his groin kicked, hard. "F-fuck you..." he grunted out, before falling down, releasing his foot from the land-mine. "And fuck me..." BOOM! Monokuma got launched out of the forest clearing, landing right inside the DJ area again, next to a phone box. Moaning in pain, he stood up, wobbling over to it, picking it up and starting to dial a number in. "A-AH! I give! I gotta call Monaca Towa for back-up! This bear is cra-" he started, before seeing the phone get ripped out of his hands, turning around only to see with a wide-eyed expression, Naughty with his Quantum Gloves, growling. "O-oh boy..." Monokuma got out, before being grappled. Picking up Monokuma, he tossed him right back down onto the ground, pushing and placing parts of his body into a place he desires that turned his form into a ball now. Stepping back, Naughty Bear aimed his kick for the Cabin area, before running up to him. "W-wait! Can we just forgive and forge-" CRACK! Naughty Bear connected right with Monokuma's head, launching him over the clearing and into the Cabin area like planned, landing right into the water there, as Monaca Towa watched in shock and horror as her Monokuma bot glitch out, getting electrocuted before sinking like a rock. KO!: Music: (Episode 6 - Intense) "N-no! Monaca's Monokuma! She only bought one here! Now how will she take over this isla-" BOOOOOOOO! Upon hearing Naughty's mega boo and seeing him exit the door and back into the cabin area, she panicked and started looking around for help, eventually looking onto her Warrior's Of Hope. "U-uh; you guys will help Monaca out, right? You are her friends after all..." she pleaded, eyes looking at them hopefully, as the 4 members traded looks and thoughtful stares... To which they decided to push the wheel-chair bound girl off the stage and onto the ground, where Naughty was looking at them with confusion and shock, seeing Monaca stand up, perfectly fine, staring at Naughty Bear in the eyes with fear. Well I'll be Naughty! It looks like they were just as ready to kill her as we her! They seemed to be oppressed and manipulated by her for some time, and now they see this moment as a chance to become free! I say we help them out and end this green hair liar once and for all! Hmm, it's a miracle she can stand after being in a wheel-chair for so long, is it? I say we celebrate this recovery by taking her out for swimming, with her legs broken from some nostalgia! Naughty nodded in agreement, pulling out a scythe, ready to slice Monaca's legs. "H-hey! Get away from Monaca! GET-AWAY-FRO-" she chanted, before being knocked down with a kick, back pushed against the podium, making her fall down in a painful grunt, before feeling something painful... SLICE! SLICE! "AGH!" Monaca screamed out, Naughty dicing her legs with ease, pink blood squirting out effortlessly. "Y-you...Monaca, will be aven-" she started to pledge, before Naughty picked her up by her neck, choking her easily as he walked off with her, tossing her into the sea. Her arms managed to keep her afloat over the now cascading waves at first, but eventually, without legs to keep her moving, she started sinking, water filling her body up quickly. *Music Ends* "A-are you done?" The Pink-haired girl asked, making Naughty turn to them. Naughty pondered for a bit, before nodding his head yes. Fair enough; they did hand over that girl who started everything. They want to make amends, I guess. I say we meet them half-way and agree. "T-thank you, for freeing us from her reign!" Masura, the blazing red haired kid, praised. "You see, she was in love with this other crazy person, called Junko Enoshima, and with her, they basically drove the world to madness and despair, with bots like the one you killed, just for fun..." the masked kid, Jataro explained, causing Naughty to drop his mouth and widen his eyes. "Well, if you were that good at killing those 2, would it be any problem from you to join us and fix our mistake?" the pointy blue haired child, Nagisa, pleaded. Naughty turned and thought it over for a bit, unknowing about all of this. Oh wow! What a spectacular offer! Not only will we actually get some friends for a change, but we can also help purge the world by doing what we do best! What a splendid offer this is Naughty! I say go for it! Naughty grew a sincere smile, before turning over to the kids, nodding eagerly... The next month, the bears back at Perfection Island will see to their confusion a postcard from Naughty Bear, with a picture of him blasting away Monokumas of new and interesting kinds with a bazooka. Post-Fight Evaluation: Music: (Naughty Bear - Final Score) Boomstick: NO! The better and funnier bear lost! WHY?!? Wiz: Well there are actually a good number of reason as to why Monkuma couldn't overtake Naughty. For one, Naughty Bear has more health than Monokuma, even in his bare form. This allows him to tank more hits than Monokuma and be able to counter. Boomstick: But he stood up against martial fighters! Why did Naughty best him still?!? Wiz: Even than, Monokuma was no different from other bears Naughty faced, including ninjas, pirates, the military, robots, aliens and the horrible Vampiricorn. To him, this was just another Tuesday in the killing game, only Monokuma was smaller, which could help his speed out a bit, but not by much, as we saw how fast Naughty goes in the special mission cut-scenes, even if they were just short boosts of sprint. Not only that, but Naughty's weaponry and chance for weapons is greater than Monokuma's, who is most comfortable using attack that work far away, while Naughty perfers up close and personal combat. The only thing Monokuma has going for him is his spears of Gunguir, but even than they could of backfired, hurting him alongside Naughty. Naughty had Monokuma beat in nearly every single possible angle. Boomstick: But what about Hope's Peak? What if he fought him there?!? Wiz: While Monokuma would have more power there, he would technically lose every time he self destructs, as that brings in a new Monokuma to deal with Naughty, meaning that Naughty wins against the original Monokuma by default. The only real chance Monokuma has is in the simulation as Mega Junko, but given that Usami was able to beat her, albeit with a magical wand, Naughty Bear could actually still hold a decent chance in fighting her, if he is quick enough to avoid her attacks. The simulation and Hope's Peak would offer him more chances for winning, but unless Naughty can't be Mega Junko, than it's, as Junko says about her view on hope, "Useless, useless, useless." This is one time David can't beat Goliath. Boomstick: Argh, very well. I guess Naughty brought that bear, into despair. Wiz: The winner, is Naughty Bear. Next Time, on Death Battle...: Alright, guess tonight's the night bitches die... VERSUS... This better be important woman! You are interrupting my very delicate calculations! ... BATTLE OF THE BOY GENIUSES! Dexter VS. Stewie Griffin! Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Carnivalia's Ringmaster Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016